


The Love He Pretends to Have

by Blue_Blossom90



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: F/M, K-Pop - Freeform, Kwon Jiyong l G-Dragon, bigbang, vip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blossom90/pseuds/Blue_Blossom90
Summary: In which Ji Yong is with the wrong girl and he knows it.





	

A soft drizzle came upon Ji Yong as he made his way from the driveway to the porch. He stomped the rain out of his boots as he rang the doorbell to his girlfriend’s apartment.

“Yeeees?”

Ji Yong couldn’t help himself, a broad happy smile appeared at the sound of your voice. “Let me in?”

“Did you bring me coffee?”

“Rain check?”

For a few seconds there was silence on your end. The rain started coming down a bit harder. The speaker cackled. “Looks like it is raining outside, so I’ll let you in.”

Ji Yong nearly split his side from laughing so hard. By the time he made his way up to the apartment, he was wiping tears from his eyes.

“What are you eating?” he asked through chuckles when you opened the door.

“Chocolate.”

He followed you inside, stuffing his hands in his leather jacket’s pockets. He took you in. Your hair was up in a messy bun, your oversized sweater swallowed you, and your thigh-highs rushed up to meet the hem. Your boots were loosely laced; they made a clomping sound with every step you took.

“Are you wearing anything under that sweater, young lady?”

You shot him a happy look over your shoulder. “What do you take me for? Of course I am!”

The window you’d opened up allowed the sweet scent of falling rain into the compact dining-slash-living room. You’d made the dining table your work station. Your stickered laptop, textbooks, and notes sprawled around the surface of the wooden table.

“Alina said she’s almost done getting ready,” you said as you detoured into the sectioned off kitchenette. “Where are you guys going?”

The mention of his girlfriend’s name was a rude awakening. For a couple of minutes, Ji Yong had convinced himself that you were his girlfriend and not just his girlfriend’s roommate. Your beautiful smile and the easy way he could fall into being himself had him confused once again.

Ji Yong cleared his throat. “Just…a movie.”

You moved around the kitchenette, looking for the kettle and your favorite tea. “Does the movie have explosions?”

“No. It’s a romantic-comedy.”

You wrinkled your nose, taking your favorite mug out of the cabinet. “It was your idea, wasn’t it? You like those romantic films.”

Ji Yong smiled, feeling shy, known, and a little exposed. “Just a little.”

The feeling of a soft furry body curling around his ankles made him look down. Emerald’s bright green eyes shocked his heart as she meowed her greeting. Crouching, Ji Yong took her into his arms, rubbing his cheek against her tiny head.

He could feel you observing him, could clearly picture your happy smile. “You’ve taken good care of her. She’s growing well.”

“She’s a good cat. I’m glad we were able to take her in.”

A few months ago, Ji Yong had brought a tiny black kitty to you and Alina’s place. He’d kept her tucked inside his jacket, shielding her from the chill of the wind. He knew Alina hated animals, hated taking care of anything that wasn’t herself, but he also knew just how much you longed for a pet. Alina had agreed when you’d promised you’d be solely responsible for her.

As far as Ji Yong was aware, Emerald despised Alina and Alina despised Emerald. And you, well, you just left them be. You’d long ago learned to navigate Alina’s fickle waters; if anyone could tolerate her, it was you.

Ji Yong allowed Emerald to nibble at his fingers while you prepared your tea. As you waited for the water to gain flavor, you took a Hershey’s kiss from the bowl on the bar, unwrapping it.

“Would you like a kiss?”

Ji Yong knew what you meant; he also knew what he meant when he said “ _Yes._ ”

You licked your lips, smiling as you placed one of the tiny chocolates to his lips. He opened his mouth and your fingertips grazed his lips as you popped it in. Jiyong watched you walk back to your seat at the table, tea in hand, without a care in the world.

Emerald purred. The chocolate dissolved on his tongue. The smile you sent him over the rim of your mug burned him inside.

Why had he not met you first? Why was he still not beside you?

Ji Yong knew the answer to that question. He knew he could not be your man because he was with Alina. And it wasn’t that he could not leave Alina, he had already been more than willing for a long time; his reluctance to break up with her was the fact that it would make your living arrangements difficult.

You were only able to continue your education because Alina had agreed to pay for more than half of the living expenses. Ji Yong had first been attracted to her by her fierce confidence, her determination to make it to the top. It hadn’t taken him long to realize how superficial she truly was.

If Alina had a redeeming quality, it was that she truly loved and cared for you. She wanted you to make your dreams come true, for you to see the world, and be happy; Emerald’s presence in the apartment was grounded on you truly wanting her. Otherwise, Alina would have refused to take in any animal no matter the circumstances.

Ji Yong suspected that Alina’s love for you had something more to do with you than with Alina. You were the kind of person that could make any situation fun, could express your feelings cleanly and clearly. The way you lived your life, so earnestly, so honestly, so beautifully, had slowly enraptured Ji Yong.

Your smile, wide and uncensored, that had finally sent him over the edge, along with your eyes. Eyes that sparkled with a thousand secrets; beautiful, sad, terrible.

Ji Yong wanted to uncover those wonderful secrets. His life would be all the richer when he did. He knew it would.

“GD!” Alina skipped down the hallway towards him. Ji Yong did not have to look to know that she’d coordinated her outfit to match his.

“Hey, Ali.”

With a hungry smile, Alina took his face in her hands, kissing him fiercely, pressing her body against him. Ji Yong’s body jerked with rejection; it wanted to be far away. He took her hands in his, pushing her away gently.

“Not here,” he whispered.

Alina gave him a loopy smile, the kind that told him she didn’t care what he thought. “Don’t be such a prude.”

You placed your elbow on the table, resting your chin on your hand. “I’d never imagined someone would call Ji prude.”

“He is a prude,” Alina laughed, looking around the living room for her purse.

Ji Yong locked eyes with you. His chest hurt; a thousand emotions fighting to spill over. For a second, he thought he saw understanding in your eyes, saw a flicker of something unspoken in them, and then it was gone.

“He’s not prude,” you said, more to him than to Alina, “he’s shy and pure.”

Ji Yong’s heart broke.

“Aha! I found them!” Alina emerged triumphant with her keys. “Okay, honey, we’ll be out until late. Make sure you lock up. Do you need anything? Money for take-out? Pizza?”

“I’m good, mom,” you laughed. “I do make my own money, y’know?”

Alina walked over to you, placing a caring kiss on your forehead, stroking your cheek gently. “I’d rather you spend that money on your education. Leave the other stuff to me, alright? I’ll leave a fifty on the counter.”

“I got it,” Ji Yong said.

You laughed. “Thanks guys, but I’m fine. Now get out of here or you’ll be late for the movie.”

You walked them out, reassuring Alina that you would be careful, that you wouldn’t forget to close the window, and that you would call the police if anyone tried to force their way in. Alina only stopped nagging when her phone rang. Whomever it was made her promptly forget how concerned she’d been about you.

Ji Yong turned to face you. “Will you be alright?”

You laughed again, pushing him out. “Go and cry over a movie! C’mon, get out of here!”

Ji Yong took your hand in his. He gave it a hard squeeze, his gaze intense. “Call me if you need anything. Alright?”

A sigh left your lips. Emerald purred from your ankles and you took her in your arms. “I’ll be fine, Ji.”

He wanted to tell you he loved you, but if he did, Alina’s love and affection for you would evaporate like a raindrop in hell. He couldn’t leave her because then he would not be able to spend lazy afternoons in your company, in that apartment that had become like a prison and a second home to him.

“GD! Let’s go!” Alina called from the elevators.

“Lock up,” Ji Yong instructed as he tore himself away from you.

“Have fun!”

He raised a hand up in the air, hearing the locks slide into place as he reached the elevators.

“There’s a party over at Duke’s. Let’s skip the movie and go there instead.”

Ji Yong stuffed his hands into his pockets, shutting down. “Sure. Whatever.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re being chic,” Alina laughed, her attention glued on her cell phone.

Ji Yong wasn’t being chic, he was simply back in the apartment, sitting beside you and listening to your happy laugh and your sweet voice teasing, “You’re such a hopeless romantic, Ji.”


End file.
